In Love With A HufflePuff!
by teatreekni
Summary: Draco Malfoy's father is doing business with the Fox family. Luscious makes his son be nice to their daughter who is in Hufflpuff, much to Draco's disgust but after having dinner with Lilliana, Draco finds he can't stop thinking about her! Set in 8th year
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and that magical world unfortunately does not to belong to me..It belongs to the wonderful JK

Ok, um, this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice! R&R-ing would be great and appreciated..If you like it and I get a good review I'll post some more up soon but if not, I'll just take it down and leave it!

ENJOY! :D

"Come Draco, we must go." The old bastard said.

"Father, do I really have to go?" I asked for the millionth time already knowing the answer. Father was making Mother and I go along with him to his business partner's house. I didn't have a problem with that but it was the fact they had a daughter. Who was my age. Who was in Hufflepuff.

Slytherin's did NOT associate with Hufflepuff's no matter what.

"Draco you must go! I don't want to have this conversation with you again. You must go and I know Lilliana is in a house you dislike but frankly Draco I don't care. You will go and you will be civil. Is that clear?" Luscious glared down at me.

"Crystal." I glared back.

I made polite and necessary conversation with the famous healing Fox family. Luckily the youngest Fox was no around and no one had mentioned her and I wasn't about to either.

"Maria, darling, where is your youngest? Lilliana? Is she around?" My completely and utterly stupid Mother said.

"She is around here somewhere. I think she may be in the kitchen. She loves baking. Don't know why since we have house elves for that but she insists that she bakes occasionally." Replied Mrs. Fox.

"Well, I'm sure Draco would love to see her hmm Draco?"

I smiled sweetly at both the old bats. "Of course."

Mrs. Fox smiled and clicked her fingers. The familiar pop of a house elf was made.

"Daisy take Draco to where Lilliana is."

I followed the ever silent house elf down 2 flights of stairs and various twists and turns.

As soon as 'Daisy' opened the door, I could hear a delicate laugh being made. I walked in more to find Lilliana with a bowl resting on her hip. She was mixing some brown, presumably chocolate, mixture together while swaying her hips gently to the music that was unfamiliar to my ears.

To my surprise she was the only one in the large silver kitchen and the music was blaring from some device that must have been from the muggle world. I shuddered a little bit, thinking about something that came from the stupid world.

Fox hadn't noticed my presence yet so I just stood there by the door glaring at her until she decided to take the consideration to look up.

Finally when the song finished she looked up and yelped in surprise. I allowed myself a little smirk.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She said accusingly.

"If you don't remember our parents are having a meeting." I glared and walked toward the bench that had her ingredients everywhere.

"The least you could do is clean the bench as you go." I said as I looked down. There were bits of flour and sugar covering every inch on the bench. I lifted my lip in disgust. To my surprise Fox just laughed.

"If you're just going to sit there and complain the least you can do is start making this for me."

She pushed a book and a bowl toward me. I leaned back and shot daggers at her.

"Malfoy's DO NOT cook." I said, looking down my nose at her.

"Oh Malfoy just do it."

Fox had her hands on her hips and was looking down at me with a look that said 'do it or there will be consequences.' I found myself reaching for the ingredients within a second.

"And you're supposed to be in Hufflepuff..." I murmured. Fox just smiled brightly. She had a nice smile. It was inviting and warm...

WAIT! What am I saying? This is Lilliana Fox, a HUFFLEPUFF for Merlin's sake! Sure, she might be a part of the wizarding world's most famous family of healers but still .She. Was. A. Hufflepuff. I looked up at her. She was looking down at her recipe. Damn, Fox had come out well. How had I, Slytherin Sex God, not noticed that? She was a naturally petite girl and her hugging white shirt defined her nice waist and slender hips. She had noticeable bumps for breasts and her fiery red hair was silky and wavy. And then one landed on her eyes. They had long dark eyelashes that framed the beautiful sea blue of them.

DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU DO NOT CHECK OUT HUFFLEPUFFS UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES.

I shook my head as if to rid my brain of the thoughts I just had. To distract myself, I focused on her music.

"What is that horrid sound?" I said looking behind her and at the muggle device.

"Oh, that's my Ipod dock."

"Your what?"

"It's a little muggle device. The Ipod keeps and plays music and the dock plays it out loud for you."

"Weird. I suppose that is muggle music also?"

Fox hung her head in shame.

"Yes..."

I was about to say how horrid it was when a catchy song came on. I couldn't help but tap my foot a little to the beat. Fox had noticed this and beamed.

"This is The Kooks," she told me excitedly, "I heard them-"

"How do you know all this muggle music?" I asked getting straight to what I wanted to know.

"Oh, well, uh, I, um-"

"Well? Spit it out."

I was glad to have control of my brain and the situation but I couldn't help the pang of guilt I felt when I saw her face cringe. Well, she was a Hufflepuff... Sensitive freaks.

"I occasionally go to the muggle world and browse through their music selections. They surprisingly have some good stuff."

I didn't reply and continued mixing whatever it was I was supposed to be making.

It had been several hours since I had come down to the kitchen. Fox's music was growing on me. I was occasionally bopping my head along to some song only to see her smiling at me then I would glare and stop immediately.

I was mixing something when I heard Fox gasp and drop her spoon onto a large pile of flour. Flour that was pretty much in front of my face. I took a deep calming breath as I felt the soft texture explode onto my face. I slowly looked over at Fox. She had her hand covering her mouth but her shoulders were shaking with laughter. I reached into the bag of flour. Fox's face paled and in return I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Malfoy, I didn't mean to I swea-"

Fox was cut off by the flour that was thrown directly at her face.

"Bullseye!" I yelled. I couldn't help but laugh at her startled, yet amused, face. Fox grabbed a handful of flour and piffed it right at my hair. This time she laughed.

The only thing that stopped our flour fight half an hour in, was the buzzer on the oven. We both excitedly got the muffins out of their tray and onto the cooling rack.

"Well, if I do say so myself, they look exceptional. Would you not say the same Mr. Malfoy?" Fox said looking over at me and grinning.

"I think I would say the exact same Miss. Fox."

We started cleaning up the kitchen, the magic way, when Fox gasped and cursed.

I looked over in concern which surprised me. Why would I care?

"You okay?" Not that I really care.

"Well, we have to make an appearance up there at some stage and we have been down here for more than half the evening." She replied with worry in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her worry but still cast a quick cleaning charm on us both to get rid of the flour. Fox grabbed my hand and we started running up the stairs and going around all the twists and turns while laughing and grinning like idiots. We stopped just outside the door that would lead us back to reality. Fox and I looked at each and then I realised that my hand was still intertwined with hers. I pulled mine out quickly and looked at her with confusion. My emotions were going everywhere and to my annoyance Fox just smiled warmly at me for the millionth time.

"Don't worry. I won't talk to you at school." She said rolling her eyes and moving to open the door.

Good, I thought. I was scared that she thought we were now best friends just because we had a little fun together. Emphasis on the little. Glad that was cleared up but I couldn't help feel the sagging of my shoulders as she opened the door signifying the end of our good night.

"Draco and Lilliana. Dears, we wondered where you two had gotten off too..."

3 days later when back at Hogwarts, there was a package on my desk in my Head Boy room.

It was addressed to me but there was no evidence of who had given it to me. I opened the parcel slowly, scared that it might be a prank performed by my idiot friends.

Out dropped two large chocolate muffins with a small note that fluttered to the ground.

_Well done Mr. Malfoy. They look and taste fantastic._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter is not mine. Belongs to JK.

So I AM SO FREAKIN HAPPY! People liked it! YAYYYYY! So here is the next one! Please enjoy and R&R! Please?

If you continue to like it, I'll try and get it finished ASAP because I go back to school in a bit over a week and when I go back, I won't find much time to work on it...so... Please do enjoy! 

It had been two weeks since I had gotten the muffins from Lilliana...Wait, since when did she become _Lilliana_. It was Fox, Draco. _FOX_.

Ever since that night at her house I couldn't stop thinking about her. I was catching glances at her in charms AND herbology and when we were in the Great Hall! Blaise was starting to get suspicious of my behaviour. I don't know why I was so caught up in this little girl. She was nothing special. I mean, look at her sitting there at the stupid Hufflepuff table; laughing and smiling...I needed a distraction. I looked around the Slytherin table and set my sites on my regular fuck buddy, Ruby. She had dark hair, olive skin and had a curvy figure. So, pretty much the opposite of Fox which was what I needed. I caught her eye and smirked. She gave me a sly smile in return. Perfect.

I made sure to sit next to Ruby in potions even though she was absolutely terrible at it. We sat their writing down theory when I felt a hand creep up my thigh. I tensed. She wanted to do this here? The hand slowly made its way up further until she had cupped me. I gasped in surprise which earned a smirk from Ruby. She continued rubbing but frowned when I hadn't got a hard on yet. Something was wrong. I was always able to get a hard on! What was happening? Ruby sent me a questioning glance and I just shrugged.

Once outside in the hall I pulled Ruby into a small alcove and attacked her lips. I kissed and nipped at her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and allowed me entrance. I pushed my tongue forward and explored her hot cavern. A moan escaped her and I felt disgusted. I pulled away and looked at her.

"What? Draco what's wrong?" She said in a sultry voice, trying to turn me on. I curled my lip in repulsion. Her lipstick was smudged around her lips and her uniform was unbuttoned to show off her lacy black bra.

"Like what you see?" Ruby smirked in triumph.

"No." I replied curtly and swiftly walked away to the outside grounds. "Fucking Fox." I mumbled.

I looked around and took deep calming breaths while trying to get the ungodly images of Ruby out of my head...She had always been so sexy. I started walking down to the lake when I heard a grunt and then evil laughter. I looked behind me and there, doubled over against a dark rock, was fiery red hair. Fox was grunting and holding her stomach while the two other girls, that looked to be in Slytherin, were laughing their heads off. Anger cursed through me and I found myself growling and stomping toward the scene that lay out in front of me.

I stepped in front of Fox and gave my famous Malfoy glare at the two Slytherin girls.

"Get the fuck away from her." I said low and menacingly.

The two little girls didn't seem so confident now that someone bigger than them was involved. They glared at Fox.

"Stop defending her Malfoy! She's only a Hufflepuff." Said one.

"And a Hufflepuff slut at that." The other one said. More anger surged through me.

"Call her names one more time and I will hex-"I didn't get to finish.

"Dra-Malfoy, it's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry okay?" Fox said from behind me and laid a calming hand on my back. I couldn't help but give a little sigh at the contact, even if it was through clothes.

I ignored Fox and brought my attention back to the Slytherin bullies. I continued to glare and soon they were backing away. I put my wand back in my pocket and turned to face Lilliana. She had one hand leaning on the rock and the other on her stomach. I wanted to say something mean and nasty, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She just looked so small and fragile holding onto the rock for support. So, instead I did the most un-Malfoy-ish thing to do. I looked down at her and smiled gently. I softly put an arm around her waist to help straighten her up.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She looks up at me in surprise.

"I'm fine...But are YOU okay?"

Despite the situation, I laugh a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did they do to you? Hex you? Hit you?" I felt myself getting worked up again.

"Draco, calm down. They didn't do anything. Just called me names, nothing else."

"Oh? And that's why you were doubled over and groaning in pain?"

I still had my arm around her waist. I was right when I said she was delicate. My whole arm could nearly fit all the way around her. It actually felt nice. Lilliana was leaning into me a little and she was so nice and warm unlike Ruby.

"Look, just trust me when I say they didn't do anything physically okay?" She said looking up at me. I held onto her tighter.

"Then why are you in pain?" She blushes and looks down. Before I can stop my hand, I reach down and pull her chin up so I can look at her blue eyes.

"I'm in pain because..Because..." She sighs.

"Because...?" I prompt.

"Because I have my period!" Lilliana blushed and looked down. I laugh, relieved that it wasn't something more severe.

"Embarrassed about something so minimal. Such a Hufflepuff." I couldn't help but role my eyes and chuckle at her. She beamed up at me.

The two of us started walking back up toward the castle. To an outsider we would have looked like a couple. My arm was still firmly wrapped around her waist and I had no intention of moving it. If someone saw us I would simply say she was getting bullied and because I am Head Boy, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Oh yeah, I was a genius.

Lilliana was just about to say something when I caught sight of the time.

"Shit. Fox we're going to be late to herbology." She looked up at me and seemed reluctant to go. I didn't want to let go of her, knowing that as soon as I did, I would feel cold but also knowing I was a Malfoy and a Slytherin. I should NOT be gallivanting around with a HUFFLEPUFF. The more I thought the more I realised what I was doing. I quickly let go of FOX and ran off. I knew that was cruel but I could not get attached to this girl. I just couldn't.

"Okay, now Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, I want you all to partner up!" Yelled Professor Sprout and then added, "Oh and you must be partnered with someone who is not from your house!"

There was an echo of groans throughout the room. No one moved. Slytherins were on one side and Hufflepuffs the other. The thing is, Hufflepuffs didn't have a problem with having to partner up with people from different houses, it was the Slytherins. It would hurt our pride to have to partner up with such a weak house.

The atmosphere turned awkward and the Hufflepuffs started shuffling their feet. I groaned out in frustration.

"Bunch of pussys." I grumbled loud enough for the Slytherin's ears to hear. I looked over at Fox.

"Fox, you're with me." I growled out. She looked down shyly and followed me to a station. Others soon started following suit. Professor Sprout nodded her head in satisfaction.

Working with Fox in herbology had been torture. There was always the light touch here and there and I couldn't stop sneaking glances at her and at her body. Just from her nearness, I had got an uncomfortable hard on. How pathetic is that? Getting turned on by a Hufflepuff? A FUCKING HUFFLEPUFF. Fox didn't even touch or look at me sexually. It was just her warmth that I could feel radiating off of her. Maybe it was lust?

Yes, that's all it was. Lust. I was only lusting after Fox. If I slept with her then I wouldn't feel like this anymore. Plus I was just being friendly to help with Father's business. He had told me to be nice to her as it could affect his business with Mr. Fox.

I groaned and laid my head back on the couch in the Slytherin common room.

"Too much thinking?" Came a voice I knew only too well.

"Mmmm." Was all I could reply.

I could hear Ruby walk up behind the couch. She placed her hands on my shoulders and started massaging them. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips. I could practically hear Ruby smirk.

"Feels good?"

"Mmmm..."

Her hands started going down my chest toward my groin. She had obviously forgotten today's earlier conflict.

"Let Ruby take care of you baby." She whispered seductively in my ear. I merely nodded my head. I needed release and soon.

Ruby walked back around and kneeled in front of me like the good slut that she was. She slowly unbuckled my dress pants. I moaned, wanting to feel her mouth on me.

"Hard for me already Draco?" She slowly licked up the side of my engorged organ before sucking on the tip. I gasped and wound my fingers into her curly hair, pushing her forward. I watched as her mouth went up and down on my large member. Ruby started to lightly drag her teeth as she went. I threw my head back and let out a loud moan.

"Mmm.." Ruby groaned out, sending vibrations up my prick. I tightened my hold on her hair. I was starting to feel the tension and heat build up in the pit of my stomach.

"Ah...Close...oh Merlin!" I gasped out.

Ruby hollowed her cheeks and sucked extra hard.

"Come for me Draco." She whispered and that was all it took. I exploded into her mouth with a final and loud moan. I sagged against the couch feeling spent. I panted and looked down at Ruby. She still had a bit of my come going down her chin. Usually it looked sexy but now it looked revolting.

She curled up against me and I couldn't help but feel guilty. Why should I feel guilty? You and Ruby have done worse things to each other than this. Feeling confused and dirty, I untangled myself from Ruby. She gave me a hurt pout but I ignored it. Just as I was about to leave the common room, I looked back at her.

"Meet me in my room after everyone is asleep." She smiled brightly at me.

What are you doing Draco?


	3. Toying with feelings

I don't own Harry Potter, belongs to JK

I know Draco is a bit OOC but ah well and I know things are moving fast but I am really impatient when i write so yeah... :D

I'm kinda hating on Draco at the moment..Do you guys feel the same?

R&R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

I groaned loudly as I thrust hard into Ruby. She writhed underneath me, moving her hips in time with mine. She wound her fingers into my hair pulling me down to her neck. I immediately started making little love bites, trying not to gag at her overwhelming perfume.

"Ah...Oh Merlin Draco!" Ruby gasped underneath me as I bit into her skin. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist pushing me harder and faster into her. I could feel Ruby tighten around me. Heat and tension filled my body as I moaned.

"Draco, look at me when I come."Ruby pleaded. I purposefully looked directly ahead of me, ignoring her and putting no emotion on my face. I pounded deep into her, imagining it was Lilliana's moans that filled the room instead of Ruby's.

She yelled and held onto me tighter as she came.

I gripped the sheets and came inside of her with a gasp. I fell off of her and lay spent on the bed. Ruby snuggled up against me and sighed contentedly. I felt sick. She was literally purring, tangling her legs with mine. I felt dirty.

What the fuck did I just do? What am I doing? I needed to get away from her or else I would be sick.

"Go." I demanded. Ruby looked up at me and pouted.

"Why? I'm happy and warm here." She whined in the most unattractive voice.

"Does it look like I care? Get the fuck out!" Ruby only held onto me tighter.

I growled and pushed her off me.

"If you're not going to leave, then I will." I fished my clothes from the floor and started dressing. Ruby looked dumbfounded at my sudden explosion. I walked to the door.

"Draco-" I slammed the door shut before she could finish.

I made my way up to the astronomy tower, the only place I could think, even if that's where a lot of bad memories happened. I walked in and saw someone there.

"Oh for fucks sake!" I groaned in frustration. Potter just turned and looked at me in surprise.

"Malfoy?" He asked.

Since the war, I had matured and my hatred for Potter was not as great. He did after all save my life on some occasions. I was surprised to find out that he was coming back for our 'eight year.'

"Can't a person just think in peace?" I mumbled but Potter heard me. He went to move from his position, going to leave.

"No, don't. You were here first." I turned and left leaving a stunned Potter behind. Most people would have found that encounter odd but he and I had some sort of unspoken truce.

The next place to go was the library. I could get a back table and sit. So I did just that. I sat down, put my legs on the table and relaxed. I took deep calming breaths, trying to convince myself all Lilliana was to me was fuelled by my lust. Or that I had to be nice to her for Father's stupid business. I tried not to think of my previous actions with Ruby. It would only leave me feeling even dirtier and revolting then I already was feeling.

I heard soft giggling coming from one of the shelves. I leaned my chair back a bit further and peeked in.

Fucking great. Said person was there, giggling with one of her friends.

I was transfixed by her. I could sit here for hours just watching her, laughing and talking. I was blatantly staring at her. Willing her not to notice but to notice me.

Lilliana's friend walked back to their table then she moved her head slightly and caught sight of me. Out of reflex, I slammed my chair back on four legs, hoping she hadn't noticed me but secretly willing she had. I stayed like that for a few minutes. I leaned back over to peek into the shelves. Lillian had gone. My heart felt like it had sank, but I chose to ignore it.

If Lilliana makes me feel like this, then I am going to ignore her. I cannot be made a fool of. I am a Malfoy after all; I have dignity and a reputation to uphold. I was after all, the Slytherin Sex God, so I couldn't be tied down. I am going to stop the sneaking looks I give during meal times and then during class. The only time I would talk to her would be in herbology where we were partners. That would be the only time.

Draco, you do NOT like FOX. You WILL ignore her.

Well, so much for that resolve. A week later, filled with ignoring Fox and having filthy sex with Ruby, I found myself back at the Fox's house.

As soon as we arrived Mrs. Fox was onto me.

"Ah, Draco, dear. Lilliana is in the study doing her homework. I'm sure she would love some help." Mrs. Fox smiled at me and I innocently smiled back.

Once again, Daisy showed up and showed me to the study room. I didn't bother knocking on the door. Politeness and flirting was NOT what I was here for. I would simply sit in a corner and say nothing.

Once again, that resolve flew out the window as soon as I her. She wore a cute little floral dress, stockings covering her legs and a white cardigan. She was bending over a potion that she was brewing when the potion exploded and she jumped back in surprise, giving a small yelp. I laughed a little. Yes, my idea of ignoring her was completely gone.

"What are you trying to do Fox?" I asked, walking further into the room with a small smile on my face. Lill-Fox looked up at me in surprise.

"Oh, I'm trying to make a potion..." She looked down at the exploded potion, "Emphasis on the trying."

I walked over and looked at what she was trying to make. 'Girding Potion' I chuckled.

"That's easy!" I said leaning against the bench.

"Easy for you to say! Potions is your best class. Some of us aren't as lucky." Lilli-Fox smiled at me.

"Would you like some help?"

She smiled and nodded her head. I showed Lill-for fucks sake! FOX.

I showed Lilliana, oh who cares about calling her Fox, how to properly cut and stir the ingredients. While brewing the potion, I couldn't help but notice Lilliana's hands. They were small and delicate, like the rest of her.

I took a step closer to her to reach some ingredients. Our arms were now touching. I could feel the wonderful warmth coming off of her. I leaned into her a little bit but not too much so that she wouldn't notice. Lilliana continued to slowly stir the potion as I reached over her to grab some fogs legs. As I leaned over, Lilliana reached her head forward and took a deep breath. Was she..?

"Did you just smell me?" I looked down at her in shock. Why would she do something like that? Lilliana looked down and blushed. I reached out and took her chin in my hand. She gasped.

"Draco! Your hands are freezing!" She quickly took both of my cold hands into her small deliciously warm ones.

"Well, they do call me the Slytherin Ice Prince." She only smiled and continued to rub and blow warm air onto my hands.

"So, what do I smell like?" I ask as casually as I can. Lilliana's whole face turned bright red and I smirked. She let go of my hands but before she could turn away, and before I could stop myself, I grabbed her small hands and held them in my large ones that were now warm. Lilliana continued to look down. I bent down so I was eye level and softly pressed my lips to hers. She tensed in shock, eyes wide open.

Just as I was about to move away, she tenderly started kissing me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. Her hands went up to my neck and into my hair. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Lilliana opened her mouth and my tongue darted forward, eagerly exploring inside her mouth.

What are you doing Draco? This is wrong! So fucking wrong! You shouldn't be doing this with a Hufflepuff! It's wrong...But it feels so right. It feels nice to have her arms around me. It feels nice having her fresh and innocent scent waft around me. It feels nice in her arms. It feels...Right.

I started lightly nipping at Lilliana's lip and in return she moaned and collapsed against me. Lilliana pulled away when the need for oxygen became too strong. I nuzzled into her neck.

"The things you do to me Lilliana." I whispered.

"Draco...What are you doing?" She panted.

"Mmm what does it look like? I'm kissing you, I'm feeling you, I'm having a wonderful time with you."

I ran my hands up and down her sides and pushed her into the bench, trapping her there. I started kissing her again, our tongues danced together and I moaned at the feeling.

I could hear bubbling starting up and becoming louder and louder. I pushed Lilliana out of the way but I wasn't quick enough. The girding potion exploded everywhere with a loud burst. The sticky concoction went everywhere, on the bench, the floor and on Lilliana and I.

"Why is it, whenever I am in your house, something always seems to get on my face." I drawled looking down at her. Lilliana threw her head back and laughed loudly. I joined in, holding onto the bench for support. Lilliana was clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. Tears formed in our eyes and we beamed at each other. Our laughter died down and we looked at each other.

"You have something on your face." She said and our laughter started up again.

"You...Too..." I managed to gasp out. I haven't laughed this hard in...Well, ever. It felt nice and comfortable, despite the tightness in my stomach muscles.

Lilliana walked over to the sink still giggling a little bit. She grabbed a cloth and started wiping my face, getting rid of the failed girding potion. Once everything was cleaned, a comfortable silence filled the room. Lilliana was looking at the books and I was watching her when the images of what I had been doing with Ruby the past week came flooding back to me. Guilt rushed over me like a wave and I found myself doubling over and feeling sick. Lilliana rushed over, concern etched on her pretty features.

"Draco! Are you okay?"

I looked at her. She had her hand on my arm and the other was touching my forehead. I shook my head. I didn't want her touching me where Ruby had been. It was disgusting what I had been doing, I didn't want Lilliana being infected and touching me when I had been doing filthy things to a person I didn't even care about. I shook my head again and walked out of her grasp.

"Don't touch me... please.." I whispered and looked at the ground. Lilliana looked dejected and hurt.

"No.." I made a move towards her. This wasn't her fault. It was mine; I didn't want her thinking it something she did. It was me and my feelings that were everywhere.

"Draco? What's wrong? Was it the potion?"

Despite the situation, I laughed a little.

"No, no it wasn't the potion." I looked up at her. Big mistake. Lilliana's face was etched with a cross between confusion and hurt.

"Fox there is something that I need to do. I need to think." I put my famous Malfoy mask on, let my voice be drained of emotion and looked her dead in the eye as I called her by her last name instead of her first.

I slammed the door in Lilliana's face before I had time to look at the hurt in her sea blue eyes.


	4. I don't care

Harry Potter is not mine. Belongs to JK.

Veela or music?

Okay so here is a thought..To make it more interesting and maybe a little dramatic?...I was thinking Draco, when he turns 18, could inherit his Veela side and then by that, that would explain his possessiveness of Lilliana because she would be his mate? OR Lilliana could find out that he is REALLY good with music and can play lots of instruments and has a nice voice?

So, Veela, music, both or none? If none, do you have any other ideas? Or just keep going as it is?

I felt as if Lilliana was a being a little weak and things like that so I needed to show that she is strong and CAN look after herself..I think it will take a while before she actually trusts Draco...Because I don't think anyone would straight away trust Draco...He IS a Malfoy after all...

It may be a couple of weeks before I get the next one up because school is starting up again so I'll be BUSY BUSY BUSY...But I'll try and get some up as soon as possible!

Once again, thinking had virtually got me nowhere. I was so damned confused! I didn't know whether to just ignore her or go along with my feelings. I knew from experience that ignoring her didn't go down too well and going along with my feelings? Malfoy's do not do that. Ever.

It was a mistake thinking about this during charms because I had that class with Lilliana and I couldn't help myself but steal a few glances at her. She would not look at me at all...

The bell rang eventually and I took my time gathering my books and walking out into the stone hallway. As I started walking to my next class I heard a soft little giggle. I knew it was Lilliana. I looked over and there she was being flirted by a stupid Gryffindor. A surge of jealously ran through my body. I had never felt so angry before. How dare he, some stupid Gryffindor, flirt with a Fox. From the looks of it, he seemed like a muggle born wizard.

No one was allowed to make Lilliana laugh but me. I was only allowed to make that soft little tinkle form out of her mouth. I growled and walked over, glaring daggers at the naive mudblood.

"Move." I said menacingly. The Gryffindor looked up at me and smirked but not before I saw the flash of fright in his eyes.

"And why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"Draco, stop-" I cut Lilliana off with a glare.

"Look, Malfoy, Lilliana doesn't want you here. You're scaring her." The mudblood Gryffindor had the nerve to put an arm around Lilliana. I growled and stepped closer to him.

"Do keep in mind, mudblood, who I am and just what I can do to someone as pathetic and stupid as you? Now if I'm not correct you have a class right now, so unless you would like me to deduct points from your house than I suggest you go."

The shaggy haired boy, looked at me and then at Lilliana. I got my wand out, ready to hex him but as soon as he saw me make that movement he turned and fled. I smirked and then faced the fiery haired girl. I was not expecting to be meet by a glare. Gratitude, yes, hate, no.

"Malfoy what do you want?" Her use of my last name stung a little but I didn't show it.

Instead of replying, I did the first thing that came to my mind when I saw Lilliana, I kissed her.

Why does everything go out the window when I am in the presence of this stupid woman?

I slipped my tongue forward, eager for the entrance of her mouth but she didn't give it to me. I pressed harder and pushed her against the wall. I felt two little hands pushing on my chest. I backed away and looked at Lilliana in surprise and rejection.

"Draco what do you want? Stop toying with my feelings! Just make up your mind already for Merlin's sake! You are either attracted to me or you're not. Stop being a jerk and making me feel worthless. Don't throw me around and mess with my head. I have feelings to you know?"

I stood there gobsmacked and when I didn't answer, Lilliana took a deep breath in and started again.

"You think you are so good don't you? You think you are being really strong and alpha male when you are protecting me right? Well, guess what? I don't need your fucking protection! Just because you're a Malfoy and have a pure bloodline, it doesn't mean that you can mess around with other people! I like you, okay? I think when you're not around your immature Slytherin friends you're really nice and kind. You make me laugh...But no! Once a Slytherin, always Slytherin right? And for some reason I thought, 'hey, Malfoy may have changed after the war,' and then you came to my house and you were so funny but then the way you treated me in the study after we kissed? Slamming the door in my face? That was my first kiss you jack ass! Argh! You're such an inbred retarded git!" And with that she heaved a big sigh and stalked off leaving me gobsmacked.

And she was supposed to be in Hufflepuff? Merlin, that must have been an effort. She probably had that speech written down somewhere. No person, let alone a swearing Hufflepuff, has ever stood up to me like that. Oddly enough, I found it a bit of a turn on...

That's it, I have made my decision. I am nearly eighteen and can therefore make my own decisions. And my decision is to make Lilliana Fox my girlfriend. I don't care what my family thinks. Plus it's also not too much of a disgrace if I end up marrying her. I mean, she is a Fox and I am a Malfoy. The Fox's are a high up in the society, known for their amazing healing skills. The only problem now was to get Lilliana to forgive me for whatever I had done wrong... I _had_ told her I needed to think...

The Malfoy's had been going to the Fox's place quite a bit so it seemed. I once again found myself in their sitting room but this time, there was no Lilliana. After her big stand up to me, I had wanted to speak to her alone and tell her my feelings.

"Excuse me Maria, but where is Miss. Lilliana?" I asked politely.

"Oh, she is sick, up in her room. You may go see her if you like. It's past the contagious stage, just a stubborn little cold so nothing too much to worry about." Sick my ass.

Once outside Lilliana's door, nervousness, which I had not been feeling a few moments ago, came. I found myself wanting to never deal with the situation and just forget about Lilliana. But I knew that would have never worked. Before I could change my mind, I knocked on her door and stepped in.

Lilliana's room was a little smaller than mine but it was cosier. She had a four poster bed against the wall and a little fireplace opposite with a couch in front. Her wall and desk was filled with pictures of her friends and family. She also had a few posters of bands that I knew she liked.

Lilliana was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, with a book in hand.

"Your family is obviously not as good as everyone says if they can not cure the common cold." I say smoothly as I walk around to stand in front of the fire. Lilliana looks at me in shock and then blushes for having been caught out.

"Yes, I figured you were not sick. I am offended that you made me sit down there with our boring parents though."

Lilliana smiled a little. We sat in silence for a little while.

"Draco, what are you doing here-" Lilliana started to say but I cut her off with one of my amazing kisses. It seemed that this time she could not pull back. I darted my tongue out and licked her lip. In return Lilliana groaned, wounded her fingers into my hair and pulled me down to sit next to her. In realisation of what she was doing, Lilliana gasped and pulled back. She looked at me with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth.

"I promised myself that I would never kiss you again!" She said and pulled her hands up to cover her face. I laughed and pried her hands off.

"Don't worry, Lilliana. I'm not going to run away this time." I said looking her straight in the eye.

"Really?" She replied bluntly.

"Are you sure you're a Hufflepuff?" I say in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Draco...I just don't want to see you walk away again in a couple of weeks. I'm a Hufflepuff and you know it won't take me long before I will fall in love with you. And I'm scared that when you make that happen you're just going to run away and ignore me for the rest of our lives..."

"Well...You are just going to have to trust me, aren't you?"

"Hmmm." Came her non-responsive reply. She picked up her book and started reading. I sat there for a few minutes looking into the fire when I felt a head lean on my shoulder.


	5. Veela

Harry not mine...blah blah blah

The whole aura thingy, well not my idea. I stole it off someone else. It pretty much signifies that they have a bond and yeah...What was happening to Draco in the morning, the same thing happened to Lilliana, I just couldn't be bothered writing it...LAZY!

Now I know Snape isn't supposed to be there, but how I could I abolish poor old Snape?

Should be more in a week or so...Didn't partucally like this chapter...I don't know how to write about someone coming into their veela inheritance...But it will get better...I hope...

SO R&R PLEASE!

I groaned in protest as Lilli pulled away and took a step back. She sighed, eyes still closed.

"We need to stop Drake." She whispered breathlessly.

"Uh-huh.." I mumble and nuzzle into her neck breathing in her young and innocent scent. I start placing feather light kisses, starting at her jaw and then moving my way down to her collar bone. Lilli moaned and pushed me arms length away.

"Stop!" She says sternly but with a smile on her face. I smile in return, grab her hand and duck my head out of the alcove making sure that there is no one in the hallway. Once the coast is clear, still holding Lilli's hand, we step out and I smile confidently at her.

"What are you smiling at?" She asks suspiciously, trailing slightly behind me.

"I'm just smiling..." I reply innocently. She lets it slide. I've done this before after one of our make out sessions that almost turn into something more. Something I wish would turn into something more but Lilliana still does not trust me enough.

I wrap my arm around her shoulders, pull her close and kiss her on the temple. Lilli laughs up at me.

"You're such a Hufflepuff at heart."

"Am not!" I say, offended at such an absurd thought, "So, Lilly, do I get anything special for my 18th tomorrow? It is after all my 18th and therefore can do and order whatever I want."

"Just you wait..." She smiles mischievously and wanders off into her common room with walls filled with purple.

NEXT DAY

I wake up in my head boy room with a wrenching scream. I writhe in agony as my body aches and burns all over. The sheets tangle around me as I move and double over trying to make the pain lessen. Where is this coming from? I don't remember ever waking up and screaming my lungs out. It feels as if my whole body is changing. Suddenly a silver-grey light appears. It seems to be coming out of my chest, then emitting around me. My aura!

WHAT THE FUCK?

My aura shoots out and through the window. Just as I think the unexplained pain is over a red aura shoots in through where my silver-grey one was. It heads toward me. I sit up and start to back up against my headboard. No use, it shoots in to me and I gasp. I wait and see if more pain comes.

Nothing.

Well what a great way to start my 18th birthday. What was that all about? I feel weird but filled in a way. As if before I felt off and now I feel right...I start to get up when I notice all the green and silver balloons all over my roof. Despite my morning so far, I smile a little. Only a certain little Hufflepuff would have done this. I feel a swell of pride and affection wash over me as I think of Lill. She was the only person that I would laugh and smile with. I could be myself with her...

Oh god...I think she is converting me into a Hufflepuff...

Forgetting about my dreadful and mysterious waking up, I head off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

My Slytherin friends wish me a happy birthday but give no presents. Since the war, they have been standoffish, worried that I may turn back into a death eater. But there birthday wishes meant nothing. I just wanted to see my girl, my Lilliana.

On the way to the great hall I kept my eye open for fiery curly hair. I growled in possessiveness when I spotted Lilli walking with another Hufflepuff. I was surprised at my growling but I couldn't help it. I needed to protect my Lilli. How dare someone else, especially some other Hufflepuff BOY talk to her and touch her! I stomped toward the pair before I could stop myself. Lilli looked up in surprise but before she could voice it, a low rumble makes it way up my chest. I grab my Lilli by the hand and yank her behind me.

"Stay away." I say low and menacingly to the lanky, shaggy haired boy. He shrinks back and runs. I drag Lilli away from prying eyes and lead her outside...

LILLIANA POV

"Draco! What are you doing? For someone who wanted our relationship a secret, you sure made it obvious that something is going on between us." I say at Draco as he pulls me outside into the winter air. I shiver and clench my teeth to stop them from chattering. Noticing this, Draco pulls me close and shushes me saying that everything will be alright.

"Draco are you okay?" I back away a little and put my hand onto his pale forehead. While there I can't help but run my hands through his platinum blonde hair. So silky and soft against my fingers.

"You're so handsome..." I whisper before I can think. Draco beams and picks me up. He twirls me around and I squeal in return, forgetting about my painful awakening.

"Draco!" I say breathlessly as he lays me back on the ground, "happy birthday." He simply smiles and nuzzles my neck.

"Thanks for the decorations in my room." He mumbles against me.

"I'm glad you liked them. Draco...what was with before? I've never seen you so possessive before. Are you sure you're okay?"

I feel his grip on me tighten.

"Other males do not have any right to go and flirt with you let alone touch you." He replies in a strained voice.

"Draco, he were not flirting with me! Grayson is just a friend. He has been since first year."

"He touched you and only I am allowed to touch you. Everyone in this school needs to know you are mine." He growled and I felt a gust of wind but was then enveloped in warmth. I looked up to see Draco staring into my eyes. His were laced with fear and confusion.

Draco had just grown two very white and very big wings.

"Whoa..." I whisper in amazement. They were beautiful and completely protected me from winter's bitter cold.

"Lill...I-I don't know what's happening! I had this horrible pain this morning, then my aura left and was replaced by some other red one and then I see you talking to other people and I get so possessive and I don't know why AND THEN I grow these wings..."

"Shhh..Dra it's okay! You said your aura left you? Mine too. It was replaced by a silvery-grey one." I reply placing my hands on Draco's face to try and calm him. I rarely ever got to this side of him. His slightly panic-y side so it was nice when he leaned on me. Usually I was always leaning on him...

"A silvery-grey one? That was mine...I think something is going on here..." Draco whispered and pulled me closer.

"It seems you have come into your veela inheritance Draco." Said Professor Snape


	6. New story!

I don't own Harry Potter.

Okay, Okay now I know what you guys are thinking but I didn't like the way I was writing the other one or the way it was going...SORRY!

Now don't worry, everything will be the same, same person from Hufflepuff and everything. Slight change though, I'm changing her name...I got bored of it...Help me think of a new one? I was thinking something kind of unusual. Something you don't hear all the time... Maybe Alayla? Tell me in your reviews!

Only a short one, just to see if you guys like it...If not, just tell me and I'll continue with the other one. Don't forget, it's still the same chick and still a veela fic...Obviously...

I hope you enjoy this new one! Please do!

.

Draco Malfoy woke up in his Head Boy dorms screaming. It felt as if his whole body was burning. He writhed from side to side, doubling over as if that would stop the searing pain that shot throughout his entire body. It felt as if his whole body was growing, as if he was somehow getting taller. Draco wondered when the excruciating pain would stop. It was worse than the torture that he got from Voldemort the year before. Finally the pain stopped but not before two enormous, white blonde wings spread from his back. Draco looked at them in horror and fascination. He reached out and felt the long blonde feathers. It felt numb whenever he touched them.

_What the fuck is this?_

Thought Draco. Just as quickly and unannounced they appeared; they disappeared in between his shoulder blades, not leaving one feather behind.

_Well, what a great way to start my 18__th__ birthday hey?_

Just as thought came, the door burst open and in came his two best friends, Pansy and Blaise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO!" They shouted in unison. They rushed toward him and jumped on him. Draco, having not fully recovered from this morning's pain, looked at them in shock. The two friends just laughed at his surprised face and shoved presents under his nose. Deciding in a quick second that he wouldn't tell his closest friends about what happened earlier, he humoured them and opened his presents.

.

Draco made his way down to the Great Hall wearing the ring that Pansy gave him. On it was an emerald dragon and inscribed on it was _Happy Birthday Drake, we will always love you! _

Draco loved it and smiled a little as he admired it. Blaise had given him a few books on potions that he saw Draco admiring in a bookstore. He hadn't heard anything from his Mother but that was really no surprise. Ever since Luscious had gone to Azkaban, she had been hiding and drinking away her misery. Not stepping foot outside the Manor even when her house arrest was up. Not wanting to dwell on his Mother, Draco looked down at Pansy and smiled as she clung to his arm.

"Aw, our Drakie wakie is all grown up!" She giggled and Draco groaned.

"Pans! Please! Don't call me that!"

Draco heard laughter and turned around as he saw Blaise running toward them. Draco laughed and stood his feet shoulder width apart with his arms ready. Blaise picked up speed and jumped into Draco's arms. The two friends laughed as Draco spun them around whispering silly words as if he were love struck. Pansy just rolled her eyes.

"Come on you two! Breakfast will be over by the time we get there!" She said and pulled on Draco's arm. He dropped his arms and Blaise fell on the floor with a thud. Realising what he had done, Draco ran off in the direction of the Great Hall before Blaise could get him in a headlock.

Draco stopped at the corner and waited for Pansy and Blaise. Once they were in sight, his dark skinned friend ran toward him and ruffed his perfectly styled hair.

"BLAISE! YOU PRICK!" Pansy and Blaise laughed at Draco as he roared and fixed his hair.

The three of them looked at each other, their laughter dying out of their eyes and all emotions void of their face. They rounded the corner and walked calmly and slowly into the Great Hall showing no emotion. This was how the infamous three lived. When it was just them, they would tease and play-fight with each other. Call each other names and be silly, but never in public. It would be a shun to their family name. People would call them immature little brats but the truth was, they were very mature for their age. They had seen things that no child there age should see. They had dealt first hand with Voldemort, had been tortured at his hand. Hand become Death Eaters against their will and now the whole of the wizarding world won't give them a chance. But as long as the three of them had each other in their lives, they would survive quite easily.

Little did the Slytherin trio know that Draco's life was about change, for good or for worse, they won't know.

.

Back in Malfoy Manor, Narcissa put down her bottle of fire whiskey. Today was her only child's 18th birthday. A little twinkle came back into her blue eyes as she smiled and lifted herself gracefully off her chair and got ready. Today she was going to Hogwarts to her Draco.

.

First class today was potions for Draco. He arrived early as usual and took his seat. His God-father smiled kindly at him.

"Happy birthday Draco. How do you feel?" Snape said.

"Uh, I feel fine thanks Sev."

"Mmm." He replied. Draco was more than a little confused. His God-father never smiled and asking him how he felt? Snape just smiled knowingly at him as the day started.


	7. Back to old story

Harry not mine

So I'm guessing by the no reviews that you guys didn't like the other one?

I know this is really small, but I have been really busy lately and I just wanted to give you guys something :)

PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL STOP WRITING!

Speaking of, I'm starting a new story. It's about Draco and how he inherits his vampire in him and his mate is Harry... I'll start that one in a few days I think...So check it out if you want

Lilliana and I sat in Professor McGonagall's office along with Snape. We were waiting for my Mother to floo in and explain our predicament but I couldn't wait for my ever slow Mother, I needed an explanation now.

"Just explain it to me now Snape! I can't wait for my Mother. You know how slow she is." I said exasperated.

"Patience young Draco. She will arrive soon." He replied in a calm voice looking at both me and Lilliana. Lill shrinked back and leaned into me when Snape looked at her. I put an arm around her to comfort and protect her.

"Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, I am simply not a veela. Someone must have put a potion-"

"Draco! I am losing my patience! You are 18 today and therefore have come into your veela inheritance. We are waiting for Narcissa to come and explain it all to you and before you say 'why can't you explain it to me' I simply cannot. Your Mother knows everything about veelas and so she will be able to enlighten it better to you than Professor McGonagall and myself. Clear?"

"Crystal." I reply curtly, my anger boiling and slowly getting hotter and hotter. I then felt Lilliana's hand twine itself with mine. I looked down at her and all my anger left. She squeezed my hand and smiled reassuringly at me. I smiled back and kissed her temple.

Suddenly the fire roared to life and out stepped the ever famous, the ever slow, Narcissa Malfoy. Her hair was the exact platinum blonde as mine but hers was long and wavy.

"Dearest Mother. A little late would you not say?" I said as I got up and went to kiss her cheek.

"It's called fashionably late Draco dear," She replied and gave me a look, "Snape, darling. How are you? Long time no see." She walked over and gave him a kiss. I cringed on the inside.

"Yes Narcissa. How have you been?"

"Okay! Enough of the nonsense chit chat. Mother, I have waited patiently," Snape raised his eyebrow, "And so now if you would be so kind to explain what is happening to me?" I say all politeness.

"Don't rush me Draco. First show me your apparent mate."

I walked over to the couch and held out my hand to Lilli. She took it slowly, a blush forming on her beautiful face. I walked over to Mother holding Lilliana's hand. She stood a little behind me but Mother tried to push me away. I growled at her and held tighter onto Lill's hand.

"Yes, you are definitely a veela and she is most certainly your mate. Draco, you really should have told me before I came that it was Lilliana Fox." She shook her head and placed a hand on Lilliana's shoulder. "Dear you must be patient with this one."

I gave my so called Mother an outrageous look while Lill just smile sweetly.

"Mother please explain some things! Why am I a veela? What does all this mean?-"

"Now Draco, hush dear. Okay, why are you veela? Every male in the Malfoy family is veela, including your father. I assume you have seen your wings?" I give a small nod and look in Lilli's direction, "Well they are a protective mechanism. If you feel that your mate could be taken away from you, your wings will come out to try and protect and impress your mate. It is a way to win them over. Possessiveness? You will be like that for the rest of your life. Your veela side will always be scared that your mate will leave for someone else. You will always have a need to comfort and protect your mate. You're just going to have to live with that... The two of you have a bond. Every veela has a bond with his mate. You will have to do a mating ritual, but you do that when you are ready."

After her long speech she handed Lilliana some books. She kissed me on the forehead and flooed back to the Manor.

I sat there on the couch speechless. I was frozen on the spot. My whole life was about to change. It was about to revolve around this one girl. The one girl that made my heart beat like crazy.

Lilliana Fox was in for a ride.


End file.
